


拍摄 监禁 放置 自渎

by ninorin0074658



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	拍摄 监禁 放置 自渎

大野智醒来时身边已没有松本润的温度，但对于一名警察来说他留下的证据简直太多太多，更何况面包和咖啡的香味正源源不断地向房间内渗透。  
首先袭来的是巨浪般的幸福感，退潮后又升起一丝心疼——昨天这么晚回来今天还早起，或者根本没有睡？  
他有点后悔昨天的幼稚行径了。  
自从开始追捕那个贩毒团伙，松本几乎就没休息过，昨天好不容易说能休息一天，起床没多久又被紧急叫出去蹲点。作为一名同行，他表示深深的体谅，所以他作为一名朝九晚五的刑讯官，在家做好了饭，甚至洗了一个香喷喷的澡，只等他回来好好犒劳一下他。但作为一个恋人，他还是想发泄一下心中的不满，就用酱油在松本珍爱的料理台上画了鬼脸，还写了“润君是笨蛋”这样幼稚的话。  
“早上好，智。”  
料理台已经被清理的一尘不染，恋人温暖的微笑让他有一种什么都没发生的错觉。但回答的时候还是很没有底气，他的恋人总是这样，默默包容着自己的任性。  
“早上好。。。润君。”  
“快来吃早餐吧，吃完我送你去上班。”  
愧疚和疑惑在咬上烤面包的一刻全部烟消云散，为了等男朋友一天没怎么吃东西的大野狼吞虎咽的把早餐一扫而光，坐在松本开的平稳的车上睡了个回笼觉，踏出车门的一瞬间却像是踩在棉花上，一个没站稳跌进了松本的怀里。  
早餐明明是一起吃的，为什么只有自己。。。该死的，那杯咖啡！  
被连哄带骗地用唯一的钥匙打开了自己控制权内的审讯室，被推倒在桌子上亲吻时他以为对方只是时隔多天想亲热一下，也就这样纵容着他，毕竟他自己也有需求不是。  
但松本却在亲吻时脱下大野的外套，起身拿着外套走了，丢下被亲吻和药性折磨的晕晕乎乎的大野躺在桌子上不明所以。  
从亲吻中清醒过来的大野从桌子上爬下来，拖着无力的身躯挪到门口，却发现门从外面被锁上了，而唯一的钥匙在外套的口袋里。  
绝望感与药力一齐涌上来，他无力地顺着门坐到地上，地板的冰凉衬托着体内的温度像火一样燃烧，被肠液浸湿的内裤因为坐下而紧紧贴在屁股上，黏黏的并不怎么舒服。  
快感很快上涨到了要咬着嘴唇忍耐的地步，但呻吟找不到合适的出口就变成破碎的鼻音。  
“哼。。。嗯。。。”他知道自己的审讯室是有监控和录音的，他更清楚松本正在监控室监视着他的一举一动，所以他即使前面已经硬的发疼也不愿意自己解决，只是小幅度的用屁股蹭着地板，希望能缓解体内已经在爆发边缘的欲望。  
而松本也没有辜负他的期望，果然在监控室享受这美妙的风景。  
警视厅的制服，严肃而神圣的审讯室，此时都变成禁欲play。雪白的衬衫已经沾上地板的灰，底边从裤腰窜出来，纽扣也因为燥热解开了三颗，胸前的两点也被衬衫刮蹭的挺立起来，原本笔挺的制服裤也被扭曲的皱皱巴巴，露出纤细的脚踝，更要命的是裆部不能遮掩的突起。  
突然显示器上的大野放弃在墙根蠕动，扶着墙努力想要站起来的样子。好不容易撑着墙站了起来，好像已经消耗了全部的体力，额头顶着墙壁休息了一会。踉跄着走了两步便扑到在桌上，录音器清楚的收录进那沉重的一声‘pon’。  
“啊——”大野想要张口喊他的名字，却在松开牙关时没能压抑住呻吟，“润，嗯。。。不行了，救我啊。。。求你。。。求你了！”  
审讯室内并不能听到外面的声音，能做的只有等待，在煎熬中无尽的等待。他看不到松本的表情，但他猜测松本应该是收起他的恶趣味马上赶过来，那家伙对主动的自己一向没有什么自制力可言才对——更何况是颤抖着，带着哭腔，欲火焚身的自己。  
但事实却让他不断怀疑松本是不是真的在监控室盯着显示屏，从监控室赶过来不会超过一分钟，就算是倒立着用手蹦过来3分钟对于他也是绰绰有余，而现在秒针已经跑了整整5圈。  
润君，真的不要我了吗？因为我弄脏他心爱的料理台就这样欺负我，不管我了吗？  
大野智想到这些，原本就积攒在眼眶内的生理性泪水争先恐后地涌出来，双腿也无力支撑，整个人从桌上滑到了地上。屏幕另一半的松本直接慌了神，关了显示器半分钟就赶到了审讯室。  
一心以为松本不会赶来的大野已经自暴自弃地开始自己纾解欲望，蜷在地板上，一只手伸进裤子里没什么章法的揉捏着前面。面色红润的异常，急促的喘息间还夹杂着恋人的名字。  
“润，嗯。。。哈啊。。。润。。。”  
“怎么？反省好了？”  
仅仅是听见他带着奶气的声音就能让大野一下射出来，松本锃光瓦亮的皮鞋出现在眼前，大野一把抱住他的脚踝，用裤脚擦着眼泪鼻涕，身体还在地板上难耐的扭动。  
“好好。。。呜。。。反省过了的。。。”  
“然后呢？”松本一心想逼出他说出那些平时他坚决不会说出口的话，他也想享受一下被恋人求着让他上啊。  
“呜。。。sorry Jun。”  
对于自己找了个天然，松本表示又想哭又想笑，单手把恋人从地上抄起来抵在桌子上，一下把外裤连着内裤扒到脚踝，臀瓣上已经沾满了自身分泌的肠液，小穴一张一合地做着无声的邀请。此时再也不需要克制，松本将自己涨的发紫的器官连同多日不能亲近的思念一同释放出来。  
没有什么扩张，也没有什么爱抚，一口气顶到底，紧接着就是大力的冲撞，原本受不了的行为在药力的作用下让大野智受用的很，哭喊着射了第二次，而松本也没忍住把精华留在了大野的体内。  
脱下挂在脚腕的内裤，用干净的地方替他擦了擦表面的污渍，将内裤叠了叠揣进自己的口袋。  
“这条内裤已经不能穿了，不过没关系，我相信satoshi不穿也不会把我留着你体内的东西流出来的，对吗？”  
把制服裤捡起来拍拍上面的土，依次抬起大野的两条腿，细心的为他拉上拉链系上扣子，又蹲下为他穿上鞋，让他站起来。  
“去洗把脸，继续坚守岗位吧，大野警官。”  
“哎？不陪我吗。。。”  
“昨天那个混蛋被他跑了，今天还要继续跟踪。”  
近乎工作狂的松本没能出色完成任务，回家再看到一团糟的料理台。。。大野突然有点明白自己为什么会被整的这么惨。  
“sorry Jun。”  
“你刚才已经说过一遍了。”  
“这次是真心的。”


End file.
